In a lighting device for vehicle, which is employed in a vehicle, it is contemplated to employ a semiconductor light emitting section as a light source (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). The lighting device for vehicle is configured so that: a heat sink member and a housing are formed of a material of thermal conductivity is higher so as to be integral with each other; at a setup part of the housing, a semiconductor light emitting section is provided; and at an end part on a front side in an emission direction in the housing, a projection lens is supported. In the lighting device for vehicle, the light having been emitted from the semiconductor light emitting section is emitted from the projection lens to thereby illuminate a front side in a predetermined light distribution pattern. Afterwards, in the lighting device for vehicle, a heat which is generated at the semiconductor light emitting section is radiated at the heat sink member from the setup part through the housing.
Therefore, in the lighting device for vehicle, it is possible to prevent shortening of a service life of light emission of the semiconductor light emitting section due to a temperature rise or lowering of light emission efficiency.